Les listes de Casey
by fjudy
Summary: Quel besoin elle avait de vouloir faire l'inventaire de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ? Mais quelle idée il avait eu d'acquiescer lorsque Nora et Georges leur avait demandé de partager ce foutu appartement à Queens.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Inventaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Derek en avait sa claque de cette fille. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait !

Ils partaient à l'université dans un mois ! Seulement un mois ! Alors quel besoin elle avait de vouloir faire l'inventaire de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ? Mais quelle idée il avait eu d'acquiescer lorsque Nora et Georges leurs avait demandé de partager ce foutu appartement à Queens, il s'était laissé émouvoir, par leurs arguments. Bon d'accord la famille allait s'agrandir, ils avaient besoin d'argent, et ça leur fait une sacrée économie de ne payer qu'un seul logement. Mais vivre seul avec Casey, il ne le supporterait pas. Ils allaient s'entretuer avant Noël, si elle continuait à lui rabâcher qu'ils devaient faire ensemble la liste de tout ce qu'il fallait emporter, la liste de tout ce qu'il fallait qu'ils achètent de toute urgence et la liste de tout ce dont ils pouvaient se passer mais qu'il faudrait peut être se procurer plus tard.

ooOoo

Ce type ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien ! Non mais franchement, il n'était pas préoccupé par leur futur aménagement. Mais pourquoi elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui. Il allait certainement ramener un tas de filles à leur domicile. Et ça il en était hors de question !

Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse une liste de tout ce qu'ils devaient faire et ne pas faire. Elle allait lui soumettre l'idée sur le champ. Casey frappa à la porte de son demi-frère.

« Si c'est Casey, je ne suis pas là ! »

La jeune fille ne fit pas cas de cet avertissement, et pénétra dans la pièce. Derek était allongé sur son lit il avait le casque sur ses oreilles et devait écouter sa musique de sauvage. Un nouveau point à rajouter nota mentalement Casey. Quand il la vit, il se releva.

« J'ai dit que je n'étais pas là il me semble. »

Casey ignora sa remarque.

« Il faut que nous définissions des règles de vie, insista Casey

— Commence par celle là : Fiche moi la paix, s'énerva le jeune homme.

— S'il te plait Derek, c'est important, le ton implorant de Casey le convainquit.

— Ok mais je te préviens, seulement un quart d'heure après tu me lâches. »

ooOoo

Derek vit que Casey acceptait son compromis, ils étaient peut être sur la bonne voie. Et puis choisir un règlement pourrait leur faciliter la vie. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle notait scrupuleusement sur son carnet, la langue coincée sur le coin de ses lèvres, il la trouva jolie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette pensée pour elle, mais elle l'agaçait tellement qu'il oubliait facilement à quel point elle était agréable à regarder. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une solution simple à ses problèmes. Il allait concrétiser une envie de plus après cela elle allait certainement l'éviter des jours durant.

ooOoo

La jeune femme n'en revint pas lorsqu'elle vit Derek s'avancer dangereusement vers elle, son cœur commença à battre lorsqu'il riva son regard au sien, et elle paniqua carrément quand il lui fit son sourire ravageur. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres au contact des siennes, elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser cet idiot, et pourtant…

Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle tenta de se ressaisir.

« Je crois que je devrais rajouter : éviter d'embrasser son ou sa colocataire. Souffla la jeune femme rougissante.

— Tu as raison et écris celle là aussi : sauf si le ou la colocataire précité(e) en fait la demande expresse. »

Et il se rapprocha à nouveau redoutablement d'elle.


End file.
